estrella fugaz
by zanavalu
Summary: fakirXahiru, Fakir debe encontrar lamanera de volver a ahiru humana...


Princess tutu y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen (demonios ¬ ¬)

Estrella Fugaz

Fakir observo el lago donde usualmente escribía mientras observaba a Ahiru nadar tranquilamente aunque estaban lejos, la gran ventana de la tienda en donde se haya le permitía verlo claramente; debía admitir que extrañaba a Ahiru, lo cual era algo ilógico teniendo en cuenta que ese pequeño patito le seguía por todo el pueblo de kin-kan, lo cual le causaba uno que otro sonrojo, Ahiru siempre terminaba metiéndose en problemas, la patita era demasiado torpe para su propio bien, Fakir sonrió mientras levantaba a Ahiru del suelo, ya que se encontraba enredada en una extensión de luces, sonrió al recordar que la patita había subido al exhibidor de la tienda para enseñarle según ella las luces mas bonitas, pero lo único que consiguió fue caer estrepitosamente mientras soltaba muchísimos quacks.- sonrió amablemente mientras la abrazaba y de una vez llevaba las luces hacia la caja registradora (no hay viejo dicho que dice si lo rompes lo pagas?), le sonrió a la señorita que atendía la caja registradora, lo cual causo un sonrojo en la misma, Ahiru observo intrigada la reacción que tenia Fakir sobre las demás jóvenes, ahora que Mithos se había ido la Facción de Fakir, como le decían Pike y lili se había acrecentado, muchas de sus admiradoras habían salido de la nada, Ahiru observo fijamente a la chica sin evitar sentirse mal, ella también quería enamorarse… no es que nunca hubiese experimentado ese sentimiento, pero ahora que Mithos no estaba y sobretodo que había elegido a Rue-chan, no es que le diera celos, estaba tan feliz por ellos dos, eran una pareja hermosa, pero… siempre hay un pero… ella deseaba que alguien le amase tanto como Mithos y Rue-chan se amaban, sonrió tristemente mientras se apegaba un poco mas al pecho de Fakir, afuera hacia mucho frio, mucho para una patita, el invierno estaba a punto de entrar y se supone que los patos se van al sur, pero ella no era un pato normal… era el pato mas torpe (según ella) y no podía volar muchas distancias sin sentirse cansada, además no le agradaba la idea de alejarse mucho tiempo de Fakir.

Sus ojos Verdes se dirigieron hacia Ahiru, cuando sintió que la patita restregaba su pico contra su pecho, y se sonrojo un poco, sacudió su cabeza y se reprendió mentalmente ¿Por qué se sonrojaba por todo?... observo a la patita que al parecer se había quedado dormida… No, no se sonrojaba por todo, solo era todo lo que involucraba a Ahiru lo que le hacia sonrojar.- suspiro pesadamente mientras observaba el cielo, parecía que nevaría pronto, así que apresuro su paso para llegar a casa, le preocupaba que Ahiru se quedara mucho tiempo en el frio, después de todo los patos eran aves migratorias, pero ella no volaba mucho- sonrió mientras la cubría de un fuerte viento que había salido de la nada.

En cuanto las nevadas comenzaran la patita no podría dejar la casa, eso le preocupaba bastante, conocía Ahiru y sabia lo mucho que le encantaba ir a nadar o incluso ir a ver a sus amigas Pike y lili, y era eso lo que mas temía, Ahiru siempre regresaba con la mirada llena de tristeza, Fakir sabia que era por que las extrañaba pero también sabia que había algo mas, Ahiru adoraba bailar ballet, aun como pato practicaba junto a Fakir por las noches, ese era un momento mágico, ambos se comunicaban mediante la danza (no es que no fuera bueno interpretando los Quacks de Ahiru…pero mediante el baile era mas fácil), después de esos ambos iban a dormir, o eso le hacia creer a Ahiru, todas las noches pensaba en como continuar su historia, la historia sobre una patita amarilla que decidió devolverle el corazón a su príncipe y dejarle ir junto a la chica que amaba, aunque eso solo le rompiese el corazón, la patita quedaba al cuidado del caballero de ese príncipe, el cual había jurado protegerla, ya no mediante una espada mas si como un caballero que protege a la mujer que ama, pero había un problema, desde que le había devuelto el corazón al príncipe, la patita no había vuelto a ser humana.-

Fakir revolvió su cabello mientras observaba la luna, las nubes se habían despejado de una manera muy extraña, observo el cielo nocturno, deseando encontrar una solución, una manera de que Ahiru volviese a ser humana, Fakir observo sorprendido como una enorme estrella fugaz atravesaba el cielo nocturno, y no solo eso, la estrella tenia forma de un hermoso cisne se levanto de su lugar violentamente, provocando que Ahiru se levantara exaltada, Fakir observaba a través de la venta su rostro mostraba una gran sorpresa, después dirigió su mirada a sus escritos y se sorprendió al encontrar.-

"y así Fakir observo como el hermoso cisne aterrizaba en medio de lago en el cual pasaba la mayoría de sus tardes, en ese momento supo que esa estrella tendría la respuesta a sus plegarias, esa estrella le traería de vuelta a su amada Ahiru", Fakir abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban en su historia hablaba de proteger a Ahiru como un caballero protege a la mujer que ama, pero nunca había escrito que Ahiru fuera "su" amada, llevo su mano derecha a sus rostro no creyendo lo que acababa de escribir ese sencillo párrafo, esa sencilla palabra, revelaba parte de su corazón, una parte de él que no creyó revelar jamás… el estaba enamorado de Ahiru…- dejo caer sus manos sobre la mesa y sus escritos, para después recargarse en sus antebrazos, Ahiru observo muy preocupada y se acerco lentamente a Fakir…

-Qua…- Fakir levanto el rostro sorprendido de escuchar ese Quack, pensó que Ahiru estaría dormida-

-estoy bien.- susurro mientras se levantaba de su lugar y la tomaba entre sus brazos cuidadosamente, como alguien que carga su más valioso tesoro.-

Ahiru observo los ojos de Fakir, lucían un poco diferentes, pero el sentimiento que le transmitían le era familiar, era… la esperanza, sus ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos, y sonrió, Fakir salió de la habitación con ella en sus brazos , lo cual le sorprendió ¿A dónde irían a esa hora?, El pelinegro tomo su abrigo y salió de la casa a toda velocidad, Ahiru conocía ese camino, era el camino que tomaban para ir al lago, observo el rostro de Fakir lleno de determinación, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Lucia muy guapo, era totalmente diferente a Mithos, y era eso lo que lo hacia tan guapo, Mithos era hermoso, pero lucia frágil, en cambio Fakir era mar varonil y más atractivo, Ahiru se sonrojo aún más, cubrió su rostro con sus alas y soltó un par de nerviosos Quacks, Fakir observo de reojo a la patita¿ahora que traería?..- siguió su camino hasta el lago.

Los dos observaron con sorpresa el resplandor que cubría el lago, que se encontraba congelado, lo cual provoco que los dos se sorprendieran más¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, Fakir comenzó a caminar sobre el lago, tanteando el hielo debajo de sus pies, parecía bastante estable, Fakir siguió caminando con cuidado.-

-¿Quack, quak…? "Fakir…¿que pasa?- pensaba la patita mientras observaba a Fakir¿Qué era lo que hacían ahí¿Qué era lo que buscaba Fakir con tanto empeño, observo el centro del lago, ahí había una especie de escultura congelada, Fakir siguió acercándose con mas cuidado, no podía creerlo esa figura de cristal se parecía mucho a Ahiru, traía un hermoso vestido como el de princess tutu, pero el estaba seguro que era Ahiru, siguió caminando cuando sintió como el hielo cedía bajo su peso, Fakir soltó a Ahiru en el momento en que sintió que el hielo se rompió por completo y sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de gritar Fakir cayo en el agua helada.-

-¡QUACK! "¡FAKIR!"- Ahiru cayo a un par de metros de Fakir, el hielo no se rompió debido a que ella era muy ligera, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia donde había caído Fakir, y se horrorizo al ver que ya se había formado una ligera capa de hielo cubriendo el hoyo por donde había caído Fakir¿Cuándo había comenzado a hacer tanto frío?-

Observo con desesperación como Fakir comenzaba a golpear el hielo intentando romperlo, pero pronto se le acabaría el aire y sobretodo las fuerzas, Ahiru comenzó a golpear el cristal con sus pequeño pico, pero no podía hacer nada, al parecer se hacia cada vez mas grueso, pronto las lagrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus brillantes ojos azules, no quería perder a Fakir de esa manera, no…. No quería perder a Fakir de ninguna manera, deseaba estar a su lado para siempre, aunque fuese solo un pato, pero parecía que eso nunca seria suficiente, ahora no podía hacer nada por que era un débil pato, no podría romper el hielo, esto no tenia nada que ver con su baile final (por no decir batalla) con los cuervos, si fuera humana… al menos su peso haría que el hielo se desquebrajase o incluso se rompiese, observo como Fakir comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos.-

-¡FAKIR!- el grito resonó en el lugar, de repente todo el lugar comenzó a temblar todo el hielo debajo de ella comenzó a agrietarse, un gran resplandor inundo el lugar.- Deseaba ayudar a Fakir.- _¿Por qué?_pregunto una voz en su cabeza, Ahiru se sorprendió al escucharla..- ¿Por qué¿Qué?...-_¿Por qué es tan importante?...-_

_-_ por que…- Ahiru se lanzo al agua, deseando encontrar pronto a Fakir comenzó a nadar el agua estaba helada, en ese momento lo diviso el cuerpo de Fakir se hundía con rapidez, nado lo mas rápido que sus patitas le daban…- por que…. – estiro sus pequeñas alas intentando tomar la mano de Fakir, tenia que estirarla un poco mas, las yemas de sus dedos rosaron la mano de Fakir, los ojos de Ahiru mostraron la sorpresa que le invadía mientras que las lagrimas salían de estos confundiéndose con el agua del lago, tomo con fuerza la mano de Fakir y comenzó a nadar hacia la superficie, que aun seguía resplandeciendo, al sentir que estaban fuera del agua ambos tomaron una gran bocanada de aire, a Fakir le tomo un poco mas volver a su respiración aun estaba procesando lo que sucedía, sobre sus cabezas se encontraba la figura de un hermoso cisne, Ahiru observo el cisne por unos segundos y después volvió su vista a hacia Fakir y le abrazo con fuerza, mientras comenzaba a sollozar…-

_¿Por qué?__- _pregunto nuevamente esa voz, Ahiru abrazo con mas fuerza a Fakir, que no pudo evitar salir de su ensoñación, Ahiru estaba ahí, junto a él, y era una humana…- por que…- escucho la voz de Ahiru entre sollozos.-por que…- Ahiru mordió su labio mientras las lagrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas.- por que TE AMO!- grito provocando que Fakir se sonrojara, el resplandor en forma de cisne que hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba moviéndose, como si volara sobre ellos, se congelo por unos segundos, y después se compacto antes de desaparecer y reaparecer alrededor del cuello de Ahiru, en forma de un pendiente...- después de eso, Fakir sintió como el cuerpo de Ahiru se relajaba, se había desmayado.- Fakir nado hacia la superficie sin entender que había sucedido pero no le importaba, saco suavemente a Ahiru del agua, y se sonrojo aun mas, estaba desnuda, como cada vez que se transformaba en humana, se quito el abrigo que traía y se lo coloco, no le serviría para el frío, pero aun así… la cubriría, la tomo suavemente , tenia que llevarla a casa.


End file.
